


Bxlly

by bitches, caiin



Series: Pregame things (small pregame oneshots) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Cyberbullying, Gen, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Hoshi Ryoma, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitches/pseuds/bitches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiin/pseuds/caiin
Summary: A gruesome scene was presented before both of the girls as Ryoma pulled the trigger without hesitation. Kaede burst into a disgusting cackle. The eyes were now free from their sockets. The hidden gore and membrane that was once concealed by bone was now splattered against the walls and furniture like stars against the night sky.So beautiful yet dark and disgusting like an uninterpreted painting.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Series: Pregame things (small pregame oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993096
Kudos: 21





	Bxlly

Harassing her classmates online was a habit Kaede had. It's just lucky that she found Tenko to help. They had been involved in various affairs, from subtle harassment to causing suicide.

Sure, Kaede was a little worried that Tenko would snitch, but either way nobody would believe Tenko. Kaede was a ' _nice, kind_ 'student. That's what all the adults thought. She could easily get away with murder at this point.

She snickered to herself, sitting against the outside wall of the school. She was hanging out with Tenko, skipping class once again. There was already an excuse given to the teacher. Poor little Kaede was 'sick.' 

Tenko looked over at her, hands still gripping her phone and typing something. Probably telling someone to kill themselves.. Again. Was it illegal? Probably. It's not like Kaede hadn't already broken tons of laws. She grabbed Tenko's phone from her hand, ignoring the upset "hey!" from the other.

"Let's see.. you're really telling them to record their suicide? And I thought I was bad." She rolled her eyes, handing it back and digging into her pocket for her phone. "Guess I should continue harassing that one Kokichi person, hm?"

She didn't bother hearing an answer, typing in her phone passcode and leaning closer to Tenko. "What if I tried to hook up with him? Aren't the quiet ones always freaky?" She giggled. She would never hook up with someone like him.

Besides, she had feelings for Rantaro. She'd never personally admit that, though. He didn't like her at all. She knew that. She ran a hand through her hair, going into Instagram and to her DMs. "Him? Really?" Tenko finally responded, typing aggressively.

"I was joking, dumbass." Kaede hissed, typing out a simple hey to Kokichi. God, he was so oblivious to what she's doing. He couldn't even notice that she was slowly ruining his life. Removing his friends, spreading rumours, other stuff.

"No need to be so rude, miss unrequited feelings." More typing. "Anyways, I think this guy's close to snapping. Maybe he'll actually record it?" Tenko asked mostly to herself. Kaede shrugged at that.

"Maybe.. Depends on how far you push him. Try harder." She suggested. That wasn't very specific, but neither cared. Tenko could interpret that however she wished.

✨Piano Bitch✨ 11:13 am

Hey

🎲Dice🎲 11:14 am

hi?

✨Piano Bitch✨ 11:14 am

Took you long enough to respond

Arent you supposed to be in class or something?

🎲Dice 11:14 am🎲

yeah.. I hid my phone when I heard it buzz :3

✨Piano Bitch✨ 11:15 am

Stop with the fucking emoticons, god

🎲Dice🎲 11:15 am

im sorry!! I forgot you hated those ;-;

oops

Kaede didn't even hide her scoff. "He's so childish. Aren't we highschoolers? No wonder he's always getting beaten up by Kaito." Tenko giggled at her.

"Stop fucking laughing, Tenko. It's not even that funny." The other sighed at her.

"Learn to take a joke.." Tenko trailed off, her phone dinging quietly. She looked back at it, smirking. She turned the screen toward Kaede, motioning to it and starting a video. There was barely any background noise.

"What is it?.." She paused. The video was of Ryoma Hoshi, a well known tennis player in their school. "Ryoma? That's who you've been harassing?" That was her confirmation when he picked up a loaded shotgun.

"Is he actually..."

Tenko cackled softly, Kaede sharply glaring at her as they watched the shorter male line the barrel in between his eyes. Tenko narrowed her eyes, a large grin painting itself across her companions pale face. 

The real Kaede revealed herself more and more everyday, the sadistic expression glued to the ‘perfect blondes’ face truly concerned Tenko for the first time. 

A gruesome scene was presented before both of the girls as Ryoma pulled the trigger without hesitation. Kaede bursted out into a disgusting cackle. The eyes that were now free from their sockets, the hidden gore and membrane that was once concealed by bone was now splattered against the walls and furniture like stars against the dark night sky. 

So beautiful yet dark and disgusting like an uninterpreted painting.

Kokichi's remaining texts went ignored.


End file.
